Vehicle interior parts are known which have a structure in which a projecting rib formed on a terminal portion of a base material is retained in an engagement hole formed in a fold-back terminal portion of a soft upholstery material. One example of such vehicle interior parts is a vehicle arm rest described in FIG. 10 etc. of Patent Document 1.